Stolen into the night
by Crowfeather's girl
Summary: Randall escapes, his pain converted into fury. He kills Shane, and takes a hostage with him. A full out war is about to go down between the two groups as things unravel quickly. Complete, sequel posted.
1. Chapter 1

Shane made his way to shack where Randall was being held. He was going out to do what Rick wasn't. Keeping Randall was dangerous, and he had to go. The thought of Rick made Shane's blood boil. He scowled, pushing the door open, expecting to see Randall strung up by his wrists. He staggered backwords when he saw the exact opposite, Randall standing up, pointing a gun at Shane's chest.

"Randall."He said cautiously. Randall clicked the saftey off, glaring at him.

"I thought you were tha' redneck, coming to beat the shit out of me already." Randall said, a dark laugh in his voice. Blood caked his face stil and he was covered in bruises. He looked battered and weak from harsh days of Daryl's interrigations.

Shane held his hands up. "Randall, you don't want to do this." Shane said hesitantly.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance." Randall growled. His pain had converted to anger ad blind fury. The look of hatred suprised Shane. He didn't think the kid could muster the look he was giving him.

"Come on kid, just lower the-" The gun went off, a bullet planting it's self in Shane's shoulder. Then another one flew, hitting him in the left side of his chest. Randall stopped, gaping as Shane fell to the ground in his own pool of blood. The others had heard the shot now doubt, now he was in real deep shit.

"Oh mann." Randall moaned, running out the door. It was deserted. Where the hell was everybody? He saw movement a few steps ahead. There was Carol, hurrying toward the RV. They would no doubt shoot at him, unless he had a hostage. Randall ran after her best he could, slipping and arm around her waist, his hand at her mouth.

"Say one word, and I will shoot." He growled, holding the gun to her hand. Carol let out a whimper as they moved towards the woods. Tears streamed downher face as she looked around desperately before Randall snapped her head back. Everybody was gone. Dale died, Rick was probrably doing something "Important" for the group, Andrea was off on border patrol, Glenn was most likely with Maggie, making a store run. Lori was no doubt inside, not watching her son. Daryl was out hunting and T-Dog was with Rick.

That left nobody else in camp. except Shane who was most likely somewhere else being an asshole. Carol let out another whimper as she thought of what Randall was gonna do to her. She was dragged further and further into the woods, the farmhouse leaving their sight. She let out another cry, which resulted in a vicious pinch from Randall.

"Shut up! You want them walkers to hear us!" He hissed in her ear. The walkers weren't the only thing that scared him. That reneck that had intterigatted did. He knew that he was trudging through the same forest as him and they had to keep quiet or he would find them.

(Daryl POV)

Daryl stomped though the woods. some squirrels strung on the rope around his arm. The game was getting scarce now. He glared at the camp. At least no one was shootin at him now. He made his way to camp, throwing the squirrels around and looking around. Where the hell was Carol? He shook that away. She wasn't his problem, yet he couldn't push away that anxiety that still coursed through him.

He looked to the shack where Randall was help captive. He decided to pay his friend a visit. Daryl made his way to the shack, flinging it open to see Shane, on the ground in his own pool of blood.

"Oh hell NO!" Daryl yelled. His voice alerted the camp, who was now gathering together. Carol wasn't with them either. He felt his anxiety peak but called to Rick, who was already comin. His faced paled when he saw Shane laying in his own blood.

"Tha' little bastard killed him. Musta' been sneaking 'round for a while. Stole a gun from the bag." Daryl told him. "Prolly took off, headin' into the woods."

Rick stared at him a second, deep in thought. "Everybody get in the house _now_." Rick yelled to the others. They looked back at him, their eyes wide with panic and alarm. Lori ran over.

"What's goin on?" She asked him breathlessly.

"Randall got out and killed Shane. He's armed. You need to take Carl into the house." He loaded his gun, and looked at her.

"H-He killed Shane?" Lori gasped.

"Lori, there's no time, get Carl and _get in the house!_" He snapped at her. She needed to get in the damn house.

Daryl cradled his Crossbow. It was locked and loaded, ready for action. "I think we should scan this area, maybe see if we can find any tracks." Daryl told Rick. T-Dog and Glenn decided to join the search, holding their guns in hand, ready for action. They began to move out, Daryl scanning the ground when Andrea's words cut through his thoughts like a knife.

"Rick wait! I can't find Carol."

_**A/N: I'll keep going if you want me too ^^ just RxR with your idea, comments, or ways I could get better.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I have a lot of muse and needed to write. Thanks SOA Loving Mom for reviewing ^^ Here's the second chapter 3**_

Daryl whipped around as a walker stumbled out from behind a tree, hissing and snarling, it's face rotting and decaying. Blood pounded in Daryl's ears as he stalked over quietly, taking out his anger on the walker by sinking his knife into the walkers skull. It dropped to the ground, it's snarling stopped. Daryl stepped back, hissing in disgust as he turned back to the trail, flashing the beem of light from his flashlight onto the large footsteps that were undoubtedbly Randall's, then Carol's small, resistant footsteps. Daryl let out a growl as he saw them and began following them again.

. . .

**(Carol's POV)**

"Right, now what do we have here?" A deep voice drawled from inside the shack they called a house. "Randall? Hell I thought you were dead!" The voice shook with laughter. Carol flinched as she listened to him, huddling into the porch boards. Carol was tied up by her hands and knees, thrown on the porch casually as if she were a peice of meat. She could hear woman and children upstairs, then remembered what Daryl and Rick had said about this group.

_They were going to make her wish she were dead._

Carol could feel tears forming in her eyes. She could hear the woman trying to soothe a crying teenager upstairs. The sobbing went on for a seconds until Carol heard a man yell from inside and something crash to the floor, most likely the girl who was sobbing harder now.

The door opened, a heavyset man with short black hair stood in the doorway. He grinned as Carol whimpered, peering up at him.

"You did good Randall, brought back a fine woman for the rest of us." He laughed, hooking a hand around her arm and pulling her to her feet roughly.

"We'll have some fun tonight, won't we?" He laughed, pulling her inside.

. . .

When Carol awoke, her head was pounding something feirce. The side of her face was wet and sticky and Carol soon learned it was blood dripping from a wound on her head. It was dark, very dark and cold. She shivered, crossing her arms across her chest as she realized her sweater was was lying against a wall. She could feel other people breathing in the room, one was beside her. She made to move, only to slump back onto the wall as stars danced across her vision. She felt sick and her head spun. They must have hit her hard. Her thighs ached and so did her "Special area."

Then the tears came, flowing as she realized what happened. She put her head in her hands and began to gasp for air. What was the group doing now? Heading away from here? Why would they go looking for her, she only cooked and cleaned. Nothing special.

"Don't cry." A voice cut through the silence. It was soft as silk and quiet. Carol looked around, thinking it was who was beside her who had just spoken to her.

"It gets better." The voice soothed her. Carol felt a hand brush her arm, gripping her gently. "Go to sleep." The voice whispered.

. . .

The sun was just comin' up when Daryl stepped into a clearing. The birds chirped cheerfully as he went.

"Shut up." He growled to the birds, staring at the peice shit shack that stood for a house. He guessed it was where Carol was, seeing as there wan't anything for miles around. It was just him now, the others had stopped for the night around four in the morning. Suddenly, Daryl was under the moonlight, lost in thought.

"Daryl, we have to stop. We'll pick up the trail tomorrow morning." Rick told him after a while. Daryl turned around, crossbow up. Glenn and T-Dog took a step back when they saw the light shining in Daryl's eyes.

"Am I the only one taking this seriously!" Daryl snapped at him. "You know that group, what they do to woman! We can't just stop!" Daryl growled.

Rick raised his hands slowly, telling him to be quiet or they might draw attention to themselves.

"We can't keep going like this. We're just tripping over each other in the dark." Rick stated calmly, a steely tint to his voice.

Daryl glared at Rick,. the words out of his mouth before he knew it.

"We would never have stopped if it had been Lori."

. . .

Carol opened her eyes, not remebering where she was. She gazed around in panic, backing up against the wall. She looked around the room, two teenagers gazing back at her with wide eyes. They looked about fifteen of sixteen, seventeen at the most.

Carol looked to the youngest of the two. She was short, with shoulder length, curly black hair. Her eyes were a stormy gray that reflected fear. The other one stepped foward, placimng a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Tammy, don't be afraid."She spoke with a silken voice. "Go downstairs and start making breakfast or we'll catch hell." She told her, watching as the girl went out the door. She had an almost motherly look to her and when she turned around, Carol understood why.

She was tall with waist length dark brown hair. Her eyes were green and you could tell she used to smile a lot. She pale and looked malnourished. Her build was one of an athlete, but her stomach had a slight bulge to it. The girl smiled, placing a hand on her stomach. "I'm Rose." She smiled brightly.

Carol finally found her voice and forced a weak smile, yet she felt like dying inside. "Carol." she told her, getting up slowly. She wobbled, her head still spinning.

"Come on, it's time to cook breakfast." Rose said gently, stepping outside the door. Carol followed, walking down the short hallway when a hand gripped her wrist.

"Looky here, we got ourselves a shrew." An achingly familiar voice echoed in her ears as she spun around and fear pulsed through her as she looked back into the face of Merle Dixon.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, darlin' where's that daughter 'o yers?" Merle laughed dryly. "She was just as fine as you."

"Get your hands off a me!" Carol hissed, snatching her hand back. Merle's laugh turned to a scowl as she did that. He grabbed her again, gripping her wrist tighter and digging his nails of his one hand into her.

"It'll be your tits next time, now answer the damn question!" He growled, getting in her face. Carol kept her mouth shut, not wanting to say a word. Her eyes flicked down to his stump of and hand, then back up to his eyes. He noticed her looking and smiled.

"See this? Tha' cop betta be watchin' out, tha' is, if he still aliv'." Merle snickered, letting go of her wrist. Carol turned to go when she felt hands on her shirt and she whipped around as Merle started to speak again.

"Hey sugar tits, I'd be more careful. I'm in charge now."

. . .

Daryl stepped around the side of house, silent as night. His crossbow was locked with an arrow, ready to shoot anything. He listened for Carol's voice, hoping she was inside. He didn't know why he hoped she was there, he just did. He didn't question it any further when he heard some men leaving the house. They said they were leaving for a few good hours, goin to the bar in town. Maybe scavange a bit.

"So, is tha' cop still alive, or wha'?" Daryl stopped, lowering his crossbow. That..No it couldn't be. He peered in the window and saw his brother, plain as day. Sittin on his ass, smirkin like he had just won the lottery.

"No, Rick's still alive. He's fine." Daryl's heart dropped when he heard Carol. She sounded misreble, but like she was trying to hold on. Carol was clearing the table, her face pulled down in a frown. He hated seeing her like that. Daryl shook his head. Think Dammit!

Merle got up, taking the dishes and putting them down. There was an evil glare in his eye, the look he got when he was about to lure drunk woman into his bed...Except he wouldn't have to lure Carol. He would force her.

"Oh hell no." Daryl muttered as Carol struggled. She cried out, but nobody else was around. Merle snickered, pushing her onto the bed.

Daryl couldn't think. There was no bedroom window where they were and he could hear Carol's cries get louder and louder.

"Calm down honeybuns, it won't be bad at all. It may even be a step up." Merle laughed out loud. Daryl could hear fabric tearing. He ran around the side of the house, kicking the door in.

Carol was sobbing now and Daryl rushed through the house, trying for the door. Locked. He kicked at the door, breaking the handle off. Merle jumped when this happened, then smiled.

"Well I'll be damned. Little brother, you come to join the party we throwin'?" He asked. He was on top of Carol. Tears streamed down her face and she looked like she was in pain.

"Get off of her." Daryl snarled, raising his crossbow. Merle smiled, raising his one hand a wagging a finger back and forth.

"Temper, temper little brother." He scolded, smirking at him. "Let me just finish up and then we can talk about how you left with tha' cop. Be a family again." Carol felt like her insides were dying.

"Brother, I've got an arrow with your name on it, get off of her!" Daryl yelled. "Now!"

Merle looked at him seriously. "This yo' woman now? This used of peice of garbage?" He sneered, reaching down for his gun. He held Daryl's gaze and took his gun up. Then, flashed the gun up, switching the saftey off.

"Righ' I have your woman. And I'm not to keen on givin' her back to ya." Merle said, pointing the gun at Carol's head. Carol whimpered and squirmed, making Merle press the barrel into her head harder. There where now sheets and she was totally exposed to everyone in the room. Her clothes had been torn off, literally. They were in tatters on the floor as if Merle had decided to cut them off with his hunting knife.

"Merle, I will kill you. Let her go." Daryl to him one last time. Merle wouldn't bluff on something like this. He would pull the trigger, and mean it.

"Right. Now I'm in charge." Merle said, getting up off and out of her. She cried out when he did, it obviously hurt. The sound she made pricked Daryl's heart like a thorn. Here was his brother, his own kin, hurting Carol. Your woman. His mind whispered. Merle pulled his pants back on snickering. He liked getting his way. He then pulled Carol up, giving her a sheet from halfway across the room to cover up with.

Carol pulled the sheet on, mortified. She also hurt. cried out when Merle tore at her arm, pulling her close and holding the gun to her back.

"Little brother, don't waste your time worrying about her. She's mine now. She's in good hands."

"I'd believe that when I see it." Daryl muttered, not lowering his crossbow. Merle snickered. "Always the stubborn one, weren't you. Oh well." Merle said, some pity in his voice.

"To bad Daryl, I might have to shoot her. Teach you a lesson about runnin' off with the same cop who chained me to a roof. Teach you to be runnin' 'round with some washed up widow."

Daryl could feel his blood boiling and leapt at Merle, about to him over the head with the crossbow when he heard the shot and Carol cry out in pain. He watched as fell to her knees, slumped over. There was bullet hole in her right side.

"Carol!" Daryl shouted. He looked over at Merle who was now laughing. "You, you actually cared fer her." He choked out. Quick as lightning, Daryl picked up his crossbow, shooting Merle in the leg, then getting him in the shoulder.

Daryl scooped Carol up, wrapping her in bed sheets. Her face was pale and covered in sweat. She was trembling and he could barley feel her pulse. She was cold a ice and white as a ghost.

"Have fun in hell, brother." Daryl growled, rushing out the door with Carol.

_**A/N: Wow, I think that was just a mess :/ well, RxR and tell me what you think ^-^ I'll take any suggestions, I'd love to hear what you think and how I can improve 3 thank you to all my reviewers who have reviewed and to SOA Loving Mom.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thank you to everybody that has review ^_^ Yes, I did change the title, only becacuse there is astory like this, and I didn't want them to freak out about it having the same title. So, here is chapter four of Stolen Into The Nightm let's see if Carol lives.**_

"No, Carol, no, stay with me." Daryl muttered as he carride her. He was probrably making a shit ton of noise crashing around in the forest, but no walkers came at him. He was covered in blood, Carol's blood. She hung limp his arms, not moving as they ran. Heschel's farm was still so far away, what if they didn't make it?

_**Damnit Dixon, that is no way to think. You will save her!**_

He stopped to breath, his lungs were burning for the air he hadn't breathed in. His legs were wobblying under him, but he hoisted her up in his arms and kept going. He didn't think Merle was coming after them, he would have heard him by now. It wasn't going to be long until Merle pulls both of those arrows out of him and keeps coming.

_**Right, well the next arrow is going in his ass.**_

Daryl looked back at Carol and felt his heart lurch. She was barely breathing, her face was slick with sweat and she was white as a sheet. Daryl wrapped the sheet more closely around her. He had tied something around her waist earlier to keep pressure on the wound, but he didn't know how long she was going to hold out. He wasn't very far now, he couldn't be. He had been running for what felt like a long time. Daryl could feel Carol quietly gasping, her body growing weaker.

He then broke through the trees, the farmhouse coming through. Now the only thing that sepertated them and the farmhouse was this long as field Daryl had to cross. He began to run, holding Carol close. He was filthy, he knew. Covered in sweat and blood and dirt that caked his skin. He was quite a sight. T-Dog was on watch and he called down to everybody about what was happening.

"Damnit Carol, you are going to stay alive." Daryl said through clenched teeth as he ran, gasping for breath. He was almost there, then everybody could fuss over her as much as they wanted. Rick and Glenn came running out to see what happened, shouting and raising their arms. Daryl couldn't speak as they came up and he just kept running. He grunted as he hoisted her into place again. They were close, very close. He passed their camp that they had made and was making his way to the porch where Herschel waited for them. His face was serious and he was rolling back his cuffs. He had already sent Maggie and whoever the hell else to get what he needed.

Daryl climbed the porch steps, gasping as he came.

"Come on son, put her in her." Herschel said quickly, going into the house. He threw back the sheets to the bed and Daryl put her down.

"You have to go now, let me do my work." Herschel told Daryl. "It'll be of no use having you here." Herschel was now checking her bullet wound, shaking his head. He was taking her pulse now and sighed. "Very weak heartbeat, very weak." He murmured to himself and Daryl went out the door.

. . .

Strangled screams came from the house later which nearly made Daryl jump out of his skin. What terrified him even more were they were the screams of Carol. Daryl was sitting on the porch, but jumped out right away, flying for the door. The others looked anxious, looking back at the house as he went in. Carol was laying on the bed, she was fidgeting a little, but tears were streaming down her face as she screamed in pain.

The others were trying to keep her still as Herschel tried to put her under. She had been unconcious for a while now, and she had finally woken up. That was just a suckish way to wake up, isn't it? A bullet in your side.

"Carol, your gonna need to stop moving." Herschel tol her as he shot the drugs into her system. Carol let out another strangled scream as she looked up a Daryl. She was trembling and the pain hurt so much she could barely breath.

"It's hurts so much." She almost screamed as them, but she began to get weaker and weaker as the drug put her to sleep. Daryl looked at her as her eyes closed and she fell limp again, breathig normaly.

"The bullet it whole. That's the good news," Herschel took out his medical kit and the supplies Otis and Shane had brought back for Carl when he was shot. When Carl had gotten shot, it was much harder for Herschel because the bullet broke into six peices, each of them lodged deeper in Carl's body.

"Was t'e bad news then?" Daryl asked. Herschel frowned as he thought.

"I can't tell how much blood she's lost, and her body is growing weaker by the minute. I need to operate now." He said, placing everything where it should. Daryl's eyes widened. The thought of losing Carol was to much to bear. He ran a hnad through his hair.

"Do what you need to, doc." He said, turning around, leaving him to didn't want anybody to see how he really felt, so he decided he was going to go to his campsite and shut everybody out when a soft voice broke her thoughts and stopped him from leaving.

"Why don't you go wash up and I'll bring you some fresh clothes." Patricia said softly, heading for another room. Daryl just looked after her and she came back holding a bundle of clother, she directed him to the bathroom, telling him they had hot water and to take as much time as he needed.

. . .

Daryl stepped into the shower, feeling the hot water hit his skin. It had been a long time since he had had such a good shower. He began to scrub his body with his hands, watching the blood and dirt wash down the drain. Damn, how could people stand being around him? He was filthy all the time. Daryl felt like shrugging, why should tey care how dirty I am, I'm the one who hunts for them, who goes out and tracks whoever they want.

Then he thought about Carol and what he had said to Rick. It was true, if it were Lori in that shack with Merle, he would have never stopped looking.

_**A/N: There's the end to Chapter 4 :) I'll be writting the next chapter today, I have a lot of muse so hand tight there people. Please Review and tell me what you want in the story, I take all suggestions into consideration 3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter ^^**_

Daryl stepped out of the shower, drying off before he pulled the clothes on. They were a pair of jeans and a button down brown shirt. He had that warm tingly feeling on his skin that you get right after you shower. It felt good, but his attention snapped back to what was happening with Carol. He picked up his old, bloodstained clothes and made his way to the porch.

"I'll take those. I'll bring you another pair of clothes later." She said, taking the filthy clothes from him. Daryl nodded and stepped off the porch, coming face to face with Rick. Daryl glared at him for getting in his way, but Rick started to speak.

"What happpened?" Rick asked. "You never said anything, you just showed up covered in blood and dirt."

Daryl glared at him, his mouth open. "Carol got shot. What more is there to say?" He growled. Rick could be dumb sometimes, this was one of his times.

"Who did it?" Rick asked firmly. He looked like he was losing his patience. Well he wasn't the only one, Daryl was pretty close to snapping. There was too much shit on his mind, he didn't need Rick to stress him out even more. The world had ended, you would think it wouldn't be too stressful. You could walk around, take all the shit you needed to survive, and kill some dead people. Nope. With these peole, they make everything hard. Stress you out, get lost in the woods, crash a damn car when their the only ones driving, send you out to do the shit they don't want to do.

"Daryl." He heard his name and turned around, looking up. Herschel stood on the porch, his face grim.

"She's very weak. She's been abused and she lost a lot of blood." He told him as Daryl made his way up the porch stairs. "But she'll live."

Daryl felt his heart flutter when he said these words and relief swamped him as he made his way to her room. He opened the door and took in her form. She was pasty pale, a thin film of sweat on her forehead. Beth wiped it away with a cloth.

Carol was now dressed, a shirt was on her, but it was pulled up to reveal the bandage on her right side. She was sleeping soundly now, her breath even. She looked som small huddled into the blankets.

Daryl sat down in a chair next to the bed, smoothing the sheets. He smiled slightly and watched her. Beth kept wiping her forehead with a cool cloth every few minutes. Carol was going to be just fine, bu Daryl had a feeling this wasn't the end.

. . .

Merle grunted, pulling the arrow out of his shoulder. He gave a gasp of pain but smirked.

"You've got one temper little brother." He smirked, discarding the two arrows he just pulled out. "Maybe I should return them to you. Maybe pay the little shrew a visit." He said, lacing his boots up. His hunting knife was on his belt as he went through the kicked down door. Merle shook his head, clucking.

"Oh Darylina, ya got hell to pay now." Merle laughed, looking down at Daryl's tracks.

_**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but it's kinda one of those filler chapters that needs to get out of the way ^^ I'll be writing the next one soon, keep your eyes peeled for my next update 3**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Here it is, the next chapter ^^ I have a lot of muse for this story, moremuse then I've had in a while 3**_

"Darlina, where are princess." Merle called softly, following his brother's tracks.

_Damn kid, could you have given me a more clear path or what? _

Merle followed his path until he came across a walker. Merle stuck his knife in it's head and kept moving silently. If daryl thought he was king dick, then he was about to get a wake up call from his older brother. First Merle had to find where that little fucker went. He walked for a while, then he finally came to the clearing.

"Bingo." Merle snickered, eyeing the farmhouse. He turned around. Off to find his dumbass friends. They were gonna have loads of fun, maybe even score a house tonight.

. . .

Carol woke slowly. Her vision was fuzzy and her right side ached something terrible. She didn't remember anything except Merle on top of her, then waking up in blinding pain in a different place. Herschel, Beth, Patricia and Daryl kept her still. That's right, when she woke up, she was back at the farm. Then she wondered, how the hell did she end up back at the farm.

"Hey, your awake." Carol looked to her left side. Lori was sitting there, reading a book, a tray of food beside her for Carol. "Thought we were gonna lose you." Lori laughed softly, but she looked shaken.

"What happened? How did I get here" Carol asked weakly, her breathing ragged. Lori nodded to her other side where Daryl was. He was slumped over, asleep. He looked so peaceful when he slept. He was breathing softly, his head nodded foward.

"Daryl, Rick, Glenn and T-Dog went looking for you." Lori told her. "Daryl found where you were." Lori took a bite of something she had brought up for herself.

"He took you from that place when Merle shot you and carride you through the forest all the way here." Carol drank those words in. Daryl came for her? He carride her through a forest while she bled out? Her heart warmed slightly and she took in a deep breath, then almost doubled over in pain. Her right side still hurt when she breathed.

"I'd take it easy, Carol." Lori warned softly, picking up her book. Carol leaned back into the pillow, casting a look at Daryl. He was smiling in his sleep now. Carol looked around the room. She guessed the sun was setting. Orange rays were filling the room and Lori got up to close the curtains just a little bit more.

"Herschel say's to stay off your feet." Lori told her. "And to eat." She passed her the tray of food. There was some chicken and a glass of juice on the tray. Everything she needed to stay strong, because God knows she's gonna need it.

. . .

Merle gathered his group up. "I foun' us a place. A good place. Got lot's of cattle, lots'a land." He told them. He had already treated his wounds. He didn't want to have to explain to this stupid ass people about what happened earlier.

"We have the guns, we have the means and we know what we're doin and what we want. We're gonna take that place tonight." He told them and they laughed, some started clapping. Merle gave a nod and they began to get up when Merle said one last thing.

"They have some fine woman to. A nice, smartass blonde too." He grinned. The men cheered the loudest for that and began to get ready. They laced their boots up, loading their guns. They had plenty of them. Stolen them from a few groups they killed. The woman looked terrified. They were leaving one person behind to watch them so they didn't get out. Rose glared at Merle as he passed by, even if he was the father of her child, he didn't give a shit. He just smirked and shut the door in her face. There was one good thing coming from her having his child. He'd be able to teach the kid all kinds of things. Not make him soft like Darlina ovet there.

"Time to move out!" He called. The men followed behind him. There were about eight of them, each of them armed with guns and knives, sneers and smirks on their faces. They had obviously done this before, stolen, killed for things they wanted. Merle led them through the forest, killing the occasional walker and stopped. There was just a field now and Merle decided to go around, coming in the woods behind the barn. They would have a better chance of not getting shot at, and not being seen by that pesky blonde who was keeping watch on top of the RV.

Funny how there was no watch when Randall escaped. Randall was right beside him the whole time, him knowing the way to the farm. He grinned evily and took the saftey off his gun. Merle nodded and Randall fired the first shot at the RV.

. . .

Daryl woke to the gunshot. He jumped up. Lori jumped too, her face growing serious. She went to the window to see Andrea, scrambling for a gun.

"Something's wrong." Lori said uneasily as another shot rang out. Daryl gripped his crossbow and took out his gun which he had by his side in case anything went wrong. Andrea was firing back, but he could blood coming a bullet in her ankle. Her face was scrunched up with pain, but she kept firing. More shots were heard now and Rick came running.

"Looks like we have a war on our hands." Daryl muttered, clicking his saftey off. He knew exactly who it was, and he was planning on finishing this.

_**A/N: That's the end of this chapter :D hope you liked, please RxR**_


	7. Chapter 7

Carol tried to get up again when the first shot rang out. Her head spun and she felt a hand push her back down.

"Stay in bed." Daryl growled, alert and tense, his crossbow raised. He turned to Lori. "Make sure she stays here." He made his way out the door, his crossbow raised in front of him. Carol looked across the room where the window was. Andrea was still on the RV, shooting at whoever was out there.

"What is it?" Carol clutched the blankets as Lori made her way to the window. Two men made their way across the feild, shooting at Andrea from behind. Rick was shooting at the men and he hit one, the man going down. The other one kept shooting. Most of them missed. Glenn and T-Dog overpowered a man, taking his gun from behind and began to beat the shit out of him.

Herschel was on the porch with Maggie as they fought.

"It's them!" Carol gasped as she saw Merle. "They took me! They're coming for us!"

Lori looked down. "Merle Dixon? And Randall?" Merle smiled up and waved at the window, raising his gun iin Rick's direction. Lori smacked her palms against the window as he did, yelling as the gun went off. Merle kept going and Randall went in the opposite direction.

No one was making a move on them. Carol tried to get up again, but she was to weak to move.

"Don't get up." Lori told her, watching as Andrea stopped, her gun was out of bullets. Rick was shooting at another man. T-Dog was on the ground, blood gushing from a wound. Hershchel was trying to help T-Dog. Glenn was no where to be seen and Maggie was fighting with another man. Two men where on top of the RV now, holding a struggling Andrea. It seemed like there were more men now, as if more had just suddenly appeared out of the woods around them.

"Hey ladies, what's cookin'?" Lori let out a cry of pain and Carol's head snapped to the doorway. Merle had Lori by her hair, and Randall was standing over her bed.

"Hey there, we haven't had enough fun with you yet. The blonde one is gonna be a load of fun too." Randall smirked, taking Carol by her wrist and ripping her out of bed by the wrist.

"Come on Randall, the others have arrived. Let's take these into the woods and rough 'em up a bit." Merle snickered, holding Lori close. Carol could see straight, she felt very weak. How did they even get in here anyways? She almost clapped a hand to her face. The backdoor. Of course, they snuck in the back when the others had come.

. . .

Daryl let his arrow fly from his crossbow. The man in front of him groaned and fell foward. The arrow went through his skull, the tip coming out of his forehead. Daryl came foward, pulling the arrow from the enemies head. He crept slowly around the house. He let out a gasp as he saw two men grab a hold of Andrea. She started to kick and scream as hands enclosed over her throat. More men were coming out of the woods now. Where the hell were they coming from?

T-Dog was on the ground in agony, Herschel trying to help him. Glenn had followed some men into the barn, his gun raised and Maggie was fighting another man. Rick shot the man, turning back to the man he was fighting. Daryl heard someone cry out from inside and his stopped.

"Shit! Carol!" He went around the house again, meeting his brother and Randall with Lori and Carol. Daryl loaded his crossbow, shooting Randall. Randall let go of a very weak Carol, who fell with him, crying out in pain as she landed on her right hand.

Merle grinned. "Still got tha' temper, don't cha brother? Naw here's a question. Why you care 'bout tha' old shrew?" He asked. Merle took Carol by her bad wrist she just landed on. Carol whimpered, tears flowing down her cheeks. Daryl growled, clenching his teeth. He didn't have time to load another bow, so he raised his gun, throwing the bow to the ground.

Merle laughed at his attempt. "Jus' righ' you'd shoot your own kin. Your own blood, for this old thing." He gave Carol's arm a shake. She let out a sharp cry of pain, but then kept quiet. She looked back at Daryl, her eyes wide and pleading. Daryl glared back at Merle.

"Brother, come on. You can do better then this." he gave Carol another rough shake. Lori's face was still twisted in his pain. Merle's lips hovered above Lori's right ear. "Rose is gonna love you, Lori. And your still fine as ever." Merle whispered in her ear.

"Get away from Carol and Lori." Daryl shouted, clicking the saftey off. Merle didn't move.

"She yo' woman now? Tha' what it is?" Merle asked, tightening his grip on Carol. "Like I said, na' to keen on lettin' her go."

"I will do it brother. Your a threat, not kin. You take what you want, not what's yours." Daryl threw the words at him, his blood boiling. His hand itched to pull the trigger, itched to end this. Then he remembered all the days Merle helped him when his father came home in a rage, wanting to kick someone's ass. Merle was also the one who was so hopped up on crack and meth that he too came home sometimes, high a kite not knowing what to do, but now, things were different. You can't walk around claiming everything to be yours.

Daryl kept his eyes on Merle, who was watching him closely. "Go on Darlina, pull the trigger if your man enough too." Merle almost whispered. The world now had no room for Merle and Daryl pulled the trigger, hitting Merle clear in the forehead. Both the woman fell back with him, hitting the ground hard. Daryl went foward to help when something stuck him in the side. Blood gushed out of his wound and all over his shirt. He felt himself go dizzy and drop to his knees, sinking into darkness.

_**A/N: What happened to Daryl? O.o Next chappie will be up soon ^-^ I find this one as a mess too, but I hope you like 3**_


	8. Chapter 8

When Daryl awoke, he could barely see. When he came to his senses, he felt that he was laying in a big bed, someone was huddled into him. He looked around. Daryl was in Herschel's house. Smoke filled the outside, blocking out the sun. What were they frying? Daryl wondered, looking at what was huddled into him. Carol lay next to him, her head buried into his side. His arm was around her, cupping her to him. He smiled slightly, holding her closer.

"Cozy there?" Daryl looked to his left. Glenn was watching over them, which was strange to Daryl. He saw Glenn more of somebody that went out and did things, not babysit some sick people.

"Shut up Chinaman. Where's your girl? He asked, sitting up. He winced. His whole left side felt like it was on fire.

"I wouldn't move to much, your lung almost collasped yesterday." Glenn warned, picking up one of Dale's books from his horrible collection. Daryl just stared at him.

"Yesterday? How long have I been out?" He asked. He felt as if the energy had been sucked out of him.

Glenn shrugged. "You were unconcious when we found you yesterday. We had killed all of their group. They were overwhelming us though, but when you killed Merle, it's like something snapped. They all stopped fighting as hard, as if their will to fight was gone." Glenn told him slowly. He looked confused and looked over at Carol who was still huddled into Daryl. He felt his side, and felt the stictches. He was stabbed with a knife, a fucking sharp knife.

"She hasn't woken up either." He told him. Daryl tensed and Glenn kept going. "She was weak when Merle tried to take her."

Daryl put a hand on her shoulder. She felt weak and she was shivering.

"Glenn, has she woken up yet?" A soft silken voice made Daryl look up. He didn't know who this woman was, but she had a slight bulge in her belly, the dark brown hair falling to her waist.

She smiled. "Your Daryl, aren't you?" She asked. Daryl nodded slowly and Rose smiled again. "I'm carrying his child."

Daryl stared at her. How could such a sweet human being carry something that came from his brother. He smiled. He was looking foward to this.

. . .

Carol's eyes fluttered open, and she looked around. She herself pressed up against someone and saw it was Daryl. He was dozing, his arm around her, pressing her to him. She smiled and looked over him. Glenn was reading a book, but someone very familiar was sitting next to him. It was Rose! Carol sat up a little so she wouldn't disturb Daryl. He murmered something and sighed, falling into deeper sleep.

Rose smiled when she saw Carol was awake. "Hey Carol, your awake." She smiled. Her hands were placed on her stomach. It looked like she was portecting the unborn child.

"Daryl killed Merle." was all Carol could say when she realized what he did for her. He killed his own blood for her. She felt guilty, but pushed that away. Why should she feel guilty? Merle was the one that was going to take her and Lori if Daryl hadn't acted. Carol felt better, but her muscles ached and her left wrist was in a brace.

"Yes, he did for you." Rose said kindly. She didn't look mad, she looked happy. Happy she was gone from where she was, happy that Merle was gone.

"How did you get out?" Carol asked her, remembering who she was left with. Rose's mouth twisted into a slight smile.

"He wasn't the smartest. I slipped out with Tammy and we made our way here. We just followed the tracks Merle and his men made. We brought Rick back and he took care of him. He said they needed to tie up loose ends." Carol nodded, her eyelids heavy. She fell asleep before she could say anything more.

. . .

Daryl had just come back from a hunt, a few rabbits and three squirrels on his rope. They were scarce now that winter was starting to settle in. It had been about a month and half since Merle's attack. Daryl walked into camp, handing Carol the meat, giving her a slight hug. He still wasn't very sure what he was doing with her, yet they had grown closer, sharing a tent and having some "fun" now and again. It warmed his heart when he was around Carol though, even when he had denied it to everybody before.

Carol took them silently, not saying anything. She had the air about her as if she were scared of him. Daryl had spent many nights laying next to her, eharing her breath and wondering why he had tried to push her away from him. He remembered yelling at her that night about Sophia and began to regret it. She didn't deserve it and it wasn't her fault. He had made many mistakes, he wasn't going to make any more.

He went over to Carol, taking the meat she was about to go clean in the kitchen

"What is it?" Her voice trembled slightly and he pulled her toward their tent. No one was in camp, they were busy moving into the house for the winter.

"Tell me what your deal is." Daryl faced her, looking down into her face. She had paled slightly, swaying on her feet.

Carol looked back at him and opened her mouth. He wasn't expecting these words to come out of her mouth.

"I'm pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I see you guys were confused about Daryl. He was stabbed and the person who did it was stabbed. He wasn't shot ;p**_

Pregnant? Daryl's throat closed up when he heard her. There was no fucking way she was pregnant. Daryl felt his face get warm when he thougt about all the times they shared in his tent. Ok, maybe it was possible.

"Daryl. Daryl, please answer me." Carol's voice broke his thoughts.

"This gonna be like Rick and Lori where we don't have any idea who the father is?" Daryl said suddenly. He hadn't ment to say that, but kept a straight face. Carol's face fell. Daryl felt guilty. It wasn't her fault Merle had raped her. It's not like she _wanted_ him too. I mean, she did want Daryl.

"I'm not far enough along for it to be Merle's." She murmered. She looked over to Rose who had made herself comfortable with the group. She was with Lori on the front porch of the house, a mug of tea in their hands.

"So, it's mine." Daryl said. He suddenly felt terrified. He had never come across something like this. Hoarde of zombies. Sure, let's go kill some dead people. Falling down a revine and getting an arrow to the side. Sure, let's just pull that son of a bitch arrow out and get movin. New baby? Daryl's mind went blank. That was his baby growing inside of Carol. He didn't believe it until he looked into her eyes. Her hair had been growing out, framing her face. She had bangs now and she brushed the hair from her face. Her hair was just as long as Maggie's had been when they came to the farm. Daryl didn't know how woman grew their hair out so long.

"It's yours." Carol smiled softly. She liked that idea. She felt a little sick now and her ankles were already starting to swell up. She had already done the math. She had gotten her period after Merle raped her anyways, so that threw it off anyways. The baby was Daryl's, she could feel it in her as she held her hand to her stomach. She remembered the pregnancy book's she had read and thought about how many weeks along she was. She was about 10 weeks along, only putting the peices together when she had missed her period, was throwing up all the times and felt extreme fatigue.

Rick was going to throw a fit. It was one thing that Lori was pregnant. It was another thing that they took Rose in, but Carol becoming pregnant.

Daryl took a step back from her. He didn't know what to say or how to react. He couldn't handle this right now, it was to much. His baby, his child was growing inside of her. He saw the hurt in Carol's eyes as he stepped back. He couldn't speak, his mind had gone blank. Hurt shone in Carol's eyes as he backed away. He didn't want to hurt her but he needed to think.

"I, uh, have to hunt now." He told her, picking his crossbow up and walking away.

. . .

Carol sighed as she worked, scrubbing the clothes on the old washboard. Lori looked over at her, concern lit her gaze as she saw Carol's forlorn expression.

"What's wrong?" Lori asked, putting down the clothes. She dropped the shirt she was working on in the water. Lori had a motherly look to her, she was showing of course, she wasn't really big, maybe about three months along, around there. Carol wasn't keeping track, she had to keep track of her own.

"Come on Carol, what is it?" Lori asked her, hand on her hip. Carol sighed and stopped washing, looking up.

"I know something's up Carol." Lori said again, sitting down next to her. So many emotions were pulsing through Carol, she didn't know if she was calm, or sad or both at the same time. Her hormones were going crazy.

"I'm pregnant Lori." She finally said. The words were foreign on her tongue, as she had not said them in a long time. She looked over and Lori was giving her a stare of suprise.

"What?" She said in suprise, rudding her face with her hands. "When did you find out?" She asked Carol.

"A few days ago. I was thinking about it when my period didn't come, but I've been sick and tired all the time and my ankles are swelling." Carol seemed to say all in breath as she explained. Panic was gripping her. What would Lori say, what would Rick say? The Carol stopped. Lori had no right to say anything, she was pregnant and she didn't even know who the father was.

Lori got up. "And you never told anybody?" She asked, pacing. Carol glared at her.

"You never told anybody either for a while there. You have no right to say that." Carol snapped, getting up and throwing the pants she was scrubbing down and storming towards the house. Lori was sitting around thinking she was the queen bee, thinking nothing applied to her or thinking she could set the rules for the other woman because Rick was her husband. That's not how things worked.

. . .

Rick was going to relieve Daryl from watch. It was about maybe two in the morning, Daryl had insisted on staying out later on the windmill tower. The boards kept in place and held his weight, Shane had down a good job of nailing them down before he died.

"Alright Daryl, I've got it from here, go get some rest. And please, at least _try_ to get some sleep." Rick told him, a slight smile on his lips. Daryl didn't smile back and he didn't climb start to climb down.

"I have to tell you something. It's about Carol."


	10. Chapter 10

Title Taken chpt 10

_**Sorry fo the delay, I've had no muse to work on this :c But here's the next chapter ^^**_

Carol stirred the eggs she was making for breakfast, turning away for a moment. She felt sick, like she was going to throw up. Patricia was helping her in the kitchen, but shooed her away gently.  
"You need to lay down and get some rest." She told her. Carol almost scowled. Rest? She just woke up! She made her way across the room. Everybody was in the living room, enjoying their break, except Daryl. The news of Carol's pregnancy had spread like wildfire throughout the camp. The way everybody treated her now was different, like she couldn't take care of herself. They hovered around her, trying to do everything for her. Daryl stayed away, he pushed farther and farther away from the group. He stayed out hunting all day, or doing whatever he does not coming back until sunset. When he walks in the door, he ignores everybody else completely and lays in his corner of the room until he falls asleep.

Carol couldn't get comfortable, so she got up. She needed fresh air. She felt trapped in this house and needed to get up. Putting on another sweater, she got up and headed to the door.  
"Shouldn't you wait for Daryl to come back before going out...?" She heard Lori ask hesitantly. Carol turned around, facing Lori, who had a look of concern.  
"I don't need a babysitter!" Carol snapped. "I wasn't the one who flipped a car to the side of the road." The words were out of her mouth. She had never snapped at anybody like that, but she felt so irritated at Lori now. Lori shouldn't be talking. She shouldn't be talking about anything about her life..

"Well, he is the father of your child...I was just thinking he'd want you to be safe." Lori looked surprised at what Carol said and backed away. Carol glared at her.  
"Maybe you should mind your own business and keep an eye on your son for once." Carol snapped, pulling the door open and letting it slam behind her, leaving Lori with a stunned look on her face.

Carol made her way to field, standing in the cold. It felt better than staying inside, being watched like a prisoner. She hugged herself, feeling the little bump on her stomach. She placed her hands to her stomach and smiled slightly. It was alive inside of her. A human being, growing inside of her, and it was Daryl's. Carol shook her head. Daryl would never look at this child. He would never care for the child like she would. He kept closing up, pushing away. He was going to push away until he was totally detached from the group. She shook her head. Maybe she should leave. Carol brushed that idea away. That was a death wish. She couldn't just leave, she couldn't even defend herself against _one _walker, what would she do against a whole hoard of them? What would she do when she went into labor? She didn't want to be alone during that. She didn't want to give birth to her child in a ditch. She sighed. Staying was the only chance her child had to live.  
"What the hell are you doing out here alone?" A voice growled behind her. She turned around to see Daryl, reaching out to grab her.

. . .

Daryl stomped through the forest, looking for game. They needed meat, more importantly, Carol needed meet. She needed protein. He sighed. He hadn't been talking to Carol. His throat closed up every time he came near her. He thought of the child that was growing inside of her. His child was growing inside of her. His chest constricted. He wanted to talk to her, sleep with her, cuddle with her. But every time he came near her, the words wouldn't come.

He could sense her sadness and longing when he came in every night, passing her without a word. He always checked on her, glancing back when she wasn't looking. He shot a thin looking rabbit and picked it up. Good thing they had damn chickens. He rubbed his face. What was he going to do? He didn't know how to raise a child. Daryl was heading back now. Nothing was stirring, better head back early. He had come out of the woods behind the house.

Daryl shook his head. He must have been going in a circle and didn't know it.  
"Need ta pay more attention." He muttered, coming in the back door. He looked around for Carol. Where the hell was she? He looked out the window to see her standing in the middle of the field, by herself.

"She wouldn't wait." Lori said behind him. "She wouldn't wait for you and wouldn't let anybody else come." Lori told him, looking out the window also.  
"How long she been out there?" He headed to the door.

"Not long." Lori answered, yet she looked concerned. She knew they weren't speaking to each other and she was concerned about Carol's condition. Daryl headed out the door, to the field. Why would she go out alone without anybody else? What if a walker came and she couldn't defend herself? What was she thinking putting herself in danger. He was silent as he made his way to her.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Daryl growled. She turned around and he reached out to grab her. She looked hurt and a little angry.  
"Why do you care?" She asked him, cupping her bulge with her hand. "You've made it clear that you don't care."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Since I haven't been updating, I decided to write another chapter ^^  
**_  
"What?" Carol heard the hurt in his voice as he looked back at her. His gaze burned, she could feel it burning a hole in her heart.

"You act like you don't care about me. Or your child." Carol spat. This wasn't her hormones, this was what she really felt. This anger that had been building up ever since she told him she was pregnant and he pushed away.  
"You've been avoiding me. Or ignoring me." Carol went on. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "You act like you don't care that I'm carrying your child." The tears spilled over, running down her cheeks. She was surprised when she felt his brush the tears away. He held her face in his hand and she looked up into his guilty face.

"Gee, I'm sorry Carol." He said quietly, stroking her face with his finger. "I jus' don' know what ta do, or what ta say." He apologized, looking into her eyes. "I never thought I'd be a parent." Carol reached up as he said that, putting her hand on his as he stroked her face gently.  
"I'm not avoidin' you on purpose." He murmured. Carol nodded and he hugged her, wrapping his arms around her. He felt a little uncomfortable hugging her. Hugging wasn't really something he did. He gave her a squeeze, feeling her little bulge press into him. She was cold and he could see his breath as he spoke. A few more weeks and it would be snowing.

Carol took his hand and put it on her stomach. He squirmed as she did so. _Come on Dixon, ya had sex with her, feelin her stomach shouldn't be so bad!  
_It wasn't her stomach, it was the thing resting in her uterus that scared the living hell out of him. It was going to depend on him to keep him safe, to provide for him, to be a loving father. It needed him, and he needed to keep it safe.

"Carol! What are you doing up? Daddy says you need to get some rest." Maggie called from the porch, shivering. Daryl pulled his hand back slowly and smiled slightly. They walked back together. Carol doubled over, throwing up. Daryl stood off to the side, not sure what the fuck just happened. She seemed fine a few seconds ago. Maggie had run out to help.

"It's just morning sickness." Maggie soothed as Carol moaned. Morning sickness? It was, if Daryl's calculations were correct, almost three in the afternoon. He shook his head. These pregnant woman as crazy bitches.  
"Come on inside." She helped Carol to the porch and Daryl followed.

"Glenn just went into town for you." Herschel explained, letting Carol lay down on the bed. He was doing his best at a pregnancy check-up. He was the best to medical care they were going to get. She was bigger now, which puzzled Carol. She shouldn't be this big this early into the pregnancy. It started to snow over the past few weeks. The fields were blanketed in snow and everybody huddled into each other for warmth.

Herschel pressed his finger tips gently to Carol's abdomen, feeling her gently.  
"Have you been getting plenty of rest? Eating healthy?" He asked her, feeling her stomach again. He frowned at something, but kept going.

"Yes. Plenty of rest, not too much strenuous movement. All healthy things to eat." She nodded, smiling. She was laying in Herschel's bed, which he gave up gladly for the pregnant women to lay on while he gave them their check up. Daryl came in, knocking first. He sat down beside Carol. He had become more involved and sat as Herschel completed his check up on her.

"Drink plenty of water, get enough rest and take the prenatal vitamins Glenn is in town for." He said, still frowning slightly, concern in his features.

"What's up doc?" Daryl asked, noticing his concern. "Is there somethin' wrong?" He asked, hiding his worry.  
Herschel looked up. "She's having twins."  
. . .

_Twins? _Daryl's mind was reeling. Two mini Dixon's walking around? Oh hell no! He smiled slightly when he thought of it, but two mini Daryl's. That sounded like hell. He helped Carol down the stairs back to their area of the living room. Rose passed them, smiling. She was next before Herschel went to sleep. Lori, Rick and carl were sitting on the couch, waiting for Herschel to come down. He had offered them his bed for Lori.

Daryl lay down with her in their corner, laying down with Carol. She pressed her back against his back. Daryl draped an arm around her, pressing her into his chest.

"I can feel them." Carol whispered excitedly. She pressed her hand to her stomach. Her stomach was twice the size it should be at this stage, stretched by the extra child she was carrying. Daryl's heart leapt as she said this and he swallowed nervously, his hand creeping to her stomach. He felt them too and he smiled. This was so incredible. Those were _his_. He smiled, laying his head down, feeling his children kick his hand.

_**A/N: How was that? ^-^ Please tell me if I'm going off course with the characters. I'm trying really hard to get them right at this point, thinking "What would Daryl say?" **_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Totally spazzed, my friend went to comic con to meet the The Walking Dead cast and she gave the link to this fanfic to Norman Reedus 3 which is one of the reasons why I'll love her forever :)

Carol looked outside at the snow that fell softly. She yawned and continued to fold the dry clothes she had washed earlier. Lori was helping her, her actions jerkish and Carol could feel Lori's eyes on her every few seconds, giving her a burning glare like 'How dare you get pregnant like I did' and the looks she gave Rose were worse. Carol got up slowly, holding in a grown. Getting up was getting harder and harder, in fact, moving was getting harder and harder.

T-Dog and Andrea had gone out to make a store run for the pregnant women, getting the vitamins they needed. Herschel instructed them to get what they needed and get out. Lori got up after finishing her last shirt, holding herself. "I think I need a nap." She said, taking the shirts. Rick, Glenn and Maggie where going on border patrol when Carol made her way to the kitchen to make lunch for everybody. It would be ready when everybody got back.

Carol rummaged in the kitchen, looking for a pot. She decided to make home made chicken noodle soup. She had all the ingredients out, using the supplies they had for winter. She groaned, leaning down to pick up a pot from the bottom cabinets. Patricia hurried in, hearing her groan.  
"Don't worry, I've got this. Go rest, you shouldn't be straining yourself with those two." She shooed her away gently. Carol let out an annoyed huff, leaving the kitchen. They didn't want her to do anything anymore and it was becoming annoying. She could everybody closing in, suffocating her.

Carol climbed the stairs up to Maggie's room, opening the door and eyeing her stuff. Maggie had given up her room for Carol, trading places and taking the corner of the room, saying a pregnant woman should not be sleeping on the floor. Daryl's stuff was in a corner, his crossbow missing. He was out hunting, once again, to find meat for the group. Carol didn't buy it, thinking he just needed to get away.

The bed didn't comfort her when she sat down, it just made her want to move more. She was tired of sitting, tired of sleeping. Tired of doing nothing! Carol took her blanket in her arms, swinging the door open and climbing down the stairs. Herschel was in his room, studying a pregnancy book for humans. He didn't know it all too well, only animals. He wanted to nail down the exact details so he knew what to do. It was quiet in the living room and Carol could hear Patricia making the soup.

Carol pushed the screen door open, ignoring what Patricia was saying about staying inside. She needed fresh air. She needed to be alone. It was chilly out and Carol shivered, draping the blanket across her shoulders. She looked to the field, which was covered in a blanket of snow. It was a beautiful sight and in this world, Carol never thought she'd see something beautiful ever again. She could see something moving across the field. She could see it was Daryl, crossbow hanging behind him as he trudged through the snow.

Stepping down from the porch, Carol decided to meet him. She heard him shout something and start to run through the snow. She didn't understand until she heard the snarling of the walker behind her. She whipped around, screaming as she took in the sight of the creäture. It was a girl, her black hair matted with blood and melting snow. Blood covered her decaying face and it looked like something had chewed her lips off. You could see the huge chunk of flesh ripped from her shoulder, obviously a bite wound. More covered her arms.

The walker snarled, snapping its teeth at Carol as she backed away, screaming in horror again. The walker growled, gnashing her teeth together thinking of sinking her teeth into her flesh and eating her. Carol could hear Daryl. He was closer now, almost there. The walker kept coming, but suddenly stopped as an arrow was implanted in its forehead.

"What are ya doin' out here alone' Carol!" Daryl growled, yet Carol could feel the fear and relief in his voice. He hugged her tightly and Carol realized he was shaking.  
"Why don' you stay in the damn house!" He scolded, steering her toward the house. It felt awkward having his arm around her as they made their way to the house. He wasn't used to physical touch that wasn't abuse. It didn't sit well with him, but he had to suck to up and be strong for Carol.

Daryl looked around, sighing in relief. The cold air nipped at his nose, but he didn't mind. He was used to it, having to hunt everyday during the winter for food on the table. The trail he was leaving behind was clear, but he knew the snow would cover his tracks. There was nothing intelligent to track him around here anyways, he had made sure of that.

When Daryl looked up from his boots as he walked across the field, he saw Carol waiting for him.  
Why the hell does she insist on not staying in the house? She's pregnant for crying out loud!

Her hurried, wanting to get her into the damn house as soon as possible when he saw movement behind her.  
Good, Lori's going to tell her to get her ass in the house!  
Daryl realized that wasn't Lori, his heart jumping as he realized it was decaying.  
"Carol!" he shouted, starting to run. Why wouldn't she just stay in the house in care of the others? Carol had turned around by then, screaming bloody murder. Patrica was at the window now Daryl could see as he ran, her face a mask of horror as the walker snapped at Carol.

Daryl stopped, taking his crossbow and loading it. He only had one chance to save her. He pulled the trigger, aiming it at the walker. The arrow pierced it's forehead, moving through it like warm butter. He kept coming, scooping Carol up in a hug.  
"Wha' are ya doin' out here alone Carol!" He growled, but his legs were weak with relief and he could feel himself shaking.  
"Why don' you stay in the damn house?" He scolded her, steering her towards the house and up the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Ohhhh Godddd! I haven't updated this in forever! I seemed to have hit a brick wall with this :/ **_

_**Shout out to all my reviewers! I love you all and thank you LopezG for getting me back on track with this story ^^**_

_**Also to everybody who requested stories, I am probrably going to be writing them now...Unless...I'm browsing tumblr...Nope nope nope nope I need to write them!**_

Daryl flinched once again as Carol threw up into the bucket Hershcel provided for her, promising the morning sickness would pass in the fourth month.  
Well shit.

Carol was in the middle of her second month. This was gonna be a long ass wait. She was sicker than Lori was with her morning sickness.  
"Your children are giving me hell!" Carol moaned, rolling over from throwing up. Daryl got up, taking the bucket with him to dump it in the back. His children. This was freaking him the fuck out, but he knew he couldn't wig out on her.  
After he dumped the vomit out of the bucket, holding back the bile in his throat.

When he returned to his room, Carol was sitting up in bed, sipping water a pregnant Rose had brought her. It wasn't long for Rose now. Rose was eight months pregnant, Lori two months behind Rose and Carol was four months Lori. Well, this place is going to be hell, isn't it? Especialy since three of the four kids are going to be Dixon's. Daryl shivered at that thought.

(Carol's point of view)  
Carol sighed as watched Daryl. Every little move was annoying the hell out her. She hated staying cooped up in the house, but ever since her little incident with the snow walker, Daryl wouldn't let her leave the house again unless he was with her, which defeated the purpose of going outside really. She watched Daryl look out the window before moving to the dresser, then back to the window.

He. Was. Driving. Her. Insane.

Daryl wouldn't hunt, making excuses about how all the game was hiding in their dens for winter. He was so full of shit, and Carol knew it. The way he paced around the room was like a trapped animal longing to be free. Everynight he would lay in bed, barely touching her, aside from slipping his hand to her waist, jerking back when he felt his children kicking him.

His lips never touched hers and they haven't had sex since she told him she was pregnant. That was driving her nuts to. When things did get serious, which was rare, he always pulled back. He wanted her, Carol could tell.

Fed up with his pacing, Carol got up, reaching for the door. His rough calloused hand intercepted her, pulling her hand back.  
"Where ya goin?" He asked her gruffly. Carol snatched her hand away, glaring at him.

"To get some air, your pacing is driving me INSANE!" she snapped at him. She was letting her hormones get the best of her, but she could feel the pure annoyance from her sexual frustration come in and fuel her.

"Then at least let me come with ya." he said, the hurt in his eyes. "You'll get hurt if ya go alone!" He said, making to follow her.  
"Why? Why do you want to come? Do you care at all?" she moved to window. Obviously she wasn't going anywhere.

Daryl narrowed his eyes. "What do ya wan' from me?" he raised his voice slightly. "I'm doin the best I can here." he growled. "Jus, what do ya want!" he came over to her, turning her to face him.

"I want to have sex!" She flashed back, her voice had matched his tone, which was pretty loud. The words were out of her mouth before she even thought of saying them. "I want you to touch me!" she saw Daryl stop, a change in his eyes. He hesitantly came forward, taking her wrist and kissing it softly. She shivered as his lips brushed her wrist, the hair on his chin tickling her wrist as his mouth moved up her arm.

"I'm sorry Carol. I just...I'm sorry." he said finally, pulling her towards the bed. "But I can help ya there." he murmured, pushing her onto the bed, his mouth against hers.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"I needed that." Carol gasped, still laying on her back. Daryl smiled, turning towards her. He needed it too, and he knew it. The sun was sinking low in the sky as a knock sounded at the door, slow and hesitant.

"It's time for dinner." she heard Andrea through the door. She didn't sound to happy. Daryl threw the covers back, the air hitting their sweaty skin. He pulled his pants on, watching as Carol got up. He noticed her breasts had swollen slightly, producing the milk he - their children would need. There was a bulge to her belly, which reminded him during sex to go easy on her.

Carol pulled her jeans on, clipping her bra on and putting a long sleeved shirt on. The house had grown quite warm, and she always felt hot and sweaty on top of that anyways. The shirt was nice and fluffy, but her belly bulged out against it slightly. She looked motherly, and she had a slight 'after sex' glow to her skin. It must have been the sweat.

When they were both as presentable as you can get, Daryl opened the door. The chatter that was issuing from downstairs stopped as they made their way down the stairs. It was silent. Carol could see everybody was trying not smile as they sat down. Daryl had closed up again, going back to his old self. The way he was around the group was much different then the way he was around Carol - most of the time.

As they sat down, Lori looked up. "Carol, did you have a nice...'Nap'?" Everybody snorted into the table, covering their mouths as they tried to keep a laugh in.  
Daryl's head snapped up at that comment and he glowered at her. "  
Though' we were all adults here." Daryl growled over the giggles of the crowd. Lori just laughed again, her hand curved over her stretched belly as she spooned her peas onto her plate.

Daryl didn't think they had been that loud. He remembered trying to get Carol to be quiet, but he tried in vain, failing. He gave up himself after that...Damn. He had said some choice words himself. No wonder everybody was giggling about like a bunch of school girls. He had wanted to be rough with her, but as his hands explored her body, he had felt the curve in her abdomen. That still scared the shit out of him.  
The way she pressed her lips to his as he rocked her still amazed him. Such intensity, like she needed him.

Daryl looked around suddenly, feeling someone's gaze burning into him. Rose's gaze lingered on him as his gaze rested on her. She turned to Lori after a moment, engaging her in a conversation. His gaze rested on her oversized stomach. He shivered. Merle's kid rested inside of her. Ok, that was fucking crazy.

Daryl was skinning a thin squirrel when Rose sat down next to him. He had finally gone out hunting after Heshcel told him pregnant woman needed the protein and iron in their diet. He tensed when Rose sat down beside him.  
"Whatcha' want?" He growled, his eyes never leaving the squirrel he was skinning, stretching the skin. Rose didn't flinch as he did so. She didn't have such a weak stomach. Lori and Carol gagged every time he skinned and gutted a squirrel in their sights.

"To get to know you." Rose said softly. "This baby is your own flesh and blood too. It's your nephew." Daryl almost shivered. He wasn't ready to deal with the horrible fucker that was going to come out of her. He wasn't ready to be an uncle or a father. He gave her a sideways glance. She wasn't to old either. Sixteen, maybe seventeen if he wanted to push it. She looked mature for sixteen.

"Righ' so what ya want to know?" He asked her, rolling his eyes slightly. Someone always had those damn annoying questions.  
"Why weren't you with Merle when he found the group?" Rose shot off automatically, like she was going to ask him anyways. He sighed and looked up.

"That asshole went overboard. He got his dumbass handcuffed to a roof." he pointed to where Rick was. "Rick handcuffed him. Merle was endangering the group." he didn't want to admit it, but Rick was right in what he was doing. Rick was with his family, him just coming back from patrol. Andrea was on the porch on watch, a steaming mug of instant coffee in her hands as she cradled the shotgun.

He turned to see Rose, hand pressed to her baby, a look of horror on her face. "Why would he do that?" Daryl's eyebrows bunched together as he looked at her. She looked like she actually cared for his brother.

"He was being a dick." Daryl handed the squirrel to Patrica, who had come for the squirrel for the stew. "He needed to be put in his place." He said gruffly, not wanting to talk about it any longer. His brother was a sensitive subject he didn't want to touch again. Not now, not ever. Rose still had the same look of horror on her face. He narrowed his eyes.

"You actually think he cared for you?" He asked suddenly, his words harsher then he intended. "You think he would give a second thought about that baby?" He stood up, pushing the chair back roughly.  
"He didn't give a damn about anybody but himself." Daryl growled, storming out of the kitchen. He pulled his jacket on, brushing past Rick, who was telling him to come back.

The cold air met him like a slap in the face as he yanked the door open, letting it shut behind him. He kept walking, feeling the snow crunch beneath his feet as he strode down the porch steps. Daryl heard the door open. It was probably Rick. God forbid it was Shane, because all he did was make more fucking problems then there already were.

"What the hell do you want!" He snapped, whipping around. He expected to see Rick, but came face to face with Carol instead. She took a step back from him instinctively and he instantly felt bad.

"I heard what you said to Rose." Carol said softly. "Why would you say such horrible things to her?" She asked, looking into his eyes. He almost turned away.  
"She needed to be told who he was and what he was." He told her bluntly, replaying the scene in his head. Damn. He was one cruel son of a bitch, wasn't he?

"You had no right to say that." He felt anger boil up inside him again.

"Woman, just shut it for a second!" he shot the words at her fiercly. "You think you know me. You think you know my brother." he came towards her tensely. "You don't" he growled. Carol flinched as he came closer and back away. She nodded at what he said. He had said worse to her, but this may have hurt her the most. She felt the tears and she nodded.

"Alright." she said softly, turning away from him. "That's right, I don't know you." she brushed the tears away, putting her back to him and walking back to the house, shutting the door to the house with a slam. Daryl felt guilty as soon as he saw the look on her face.

"Damn it." he growled to himself, opening the door. He came face to face with Lori. Well, that surprised him. He figuired she would be the last one he saw. She angry. He could tell by the way her mouth was pressed in a thin line, her eyes sparking with anger.

"What the hell did you do to Carol? She's a mess!" he could hear the irritation in Lori's voice as he chewed him out. He really needed to watch his mouth. What he said to Carol was unfair. Daryl pushed past Lori. He had to talk to Carol and straighten things out. He heard Herschel's commanding voice throughout the house before his foot touched the first step.

"Rick! I need my bag, she's dying!"

_**A/N: Please tell me how I did :/ bleh, I feel it was a mess. I'm sorry Daryl was so out of character, please tell me how to improve or what you'd like next :D**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Thanks for all the support everyone :) **_

Grief hung over the group as they filed back inside the house. The cold that peirced their skin didn't go away as the warmth of the house met them. The burial ceremony was short, maybe thrity minutes. Hershel read from his bible again like he did for funeral. Everybody said a few words to mourn the lost group member. Daryl shook his head, putting them in his hands. He should have never said those things to her. Never.

He felt like a bigger asshole then his brother. But, Merle took the gold. Nobody could beat Merle at that. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up. Lori was beside him.

"Hershel saved the baby Daryl." she said softly. She smiled a bit, but grief still lingered in her eyes as she looked him over. He nodded and got up. He might as well see it. When he entered the living room, he found Carol breast feeding Rose's kid.

Carol smiled softly when he came in, patting the seat beside her. Daryl sat down, unsure of what to do. The baby was suckling now, such a tiny thing it was. Just six pounds ten ounces. Not very big this one. Daryl looked at the baby again. A flashback of Rose came into view. The baby looked just like her. It was a girl. A baby girl with a tuft of brown hair on the top of her head already. The same hair that had always been giving Rose heartburn.

He remembered rushing into the kitchen as Hershel yelled through the house, thinking it was Carol. He felt his heart squeeze at that moment as he rounded the corner, expecting to see Carol, but found Rose instead, blood dripping from between her legs as she lay huddled on the floor of the kitchen. After two hours of waiting, Hershel emerged from his room, telling them of the bad news with a grim face.

He explained to them what happened. Rose wasn't fit to deliver her child. The baby had been slowly killing her as it grew inside of her. Even if the world wasn't the way it was now, she would died anyways. Not to mention the lack of nutrients she needed to stay strong. It was a genetic disease that made Rose like this, passed down through her family. They didn't know what happened to her mother, but they guessed she might have died.

Hershel didn't have the equipment or supplies to save her if he could have.

"Would you like to hold her?" Carol asked softly as they baby finished suckling on her right breast. Daryl froze. He slowly nodded and Carol handed her to him gently. The warm bundle felt weird in his arms and Daryl was pretty sure he was holding it wrong. Carol started to move his arms around so the baby fit in them perfectly. Yeah, he was holding it wrong.

"We named her Rose." Carol said softly. Daryl looked down at the baby. Damn thing didn't look at all like Merle. He guessed that was a good thing, mainly because Merle wasn't a sight on soft eyes. He smiled softly when the baby yawned but the moment was broken by Andrea's scream. His head snapped to the window. A herd of walkers were making their way across the field.

It was just like from the highway, but with the size of that herd, they couldn't wait it out. They'd tear the house down and Andrea's call for help sealed the deal on them hearing any signs of life. More were coming out of the trees as everybody scrambled to saftey. Carol snatched the baby away from Daryl as he went for crossbow.

"Get to the car with Lori!" he shouted at her as the herd grew closer. More had come out from behind the house now. Where the hell were they coming from? Hershel was shooting at them as they came, trying to defend his farm. It was no use. Now they were just wasting bullets. He heard Rick shooting at them too, trying to get Lori to saftey. Lori gripped Beth's hand, who was gripping Patrica as they ran towards the car through the swarm of walkers.

Patricia went down as some walkers pulled her away from Beth, who looked ready to be eaten herself. Daryl shot at some, knowing it was no use. The umber of them was just to large. They would never be able to defend the farm. There wasn't enough ammo to do so. Knives wouldn't work with the large number of walkers flooding the farm. He sat on his bike, watching and shooting as everybody started to flee.

A scream caught his attention. It was Andrea again as a walker began to dig into her shoulder. Blood spattered her shirt as she cried out in pain. Everybody had left her. There wasn't a soul besides Daryl in sight and he couldn't help her. The bike roared to life as he road off the farm. He couldn't help her. That's what killed him the most.

_****_

The bitter cold nipped at Carol's skin as they sat around the fire that night. She still held baby Rose, letting her breast feed. She was a small one, and she seemed hungrier then a wolf. She would need all the food and nutrients she could get now. Daryl sat beside her, looking into the fire. He hadn't said much since he returned and reunited with the group. Carol had thought for sure when he didn't show up that he was gone.

When he did come, he told them the grimm news of Andrea's death, then shut up for the rest of the night, not saying anything to anyone. Even Carol. He was back to the way he was before. Rick was strained from arguing with the group about where to go next. Fort Benning was mentioned, but Rick objected. It was too far away, they didn't have time. They could't.

He rubbed him temples. Lori was being annoying too, saying how they needed to find a place to stay. They couldn't just sit here. It seemed like everybody was hounding him.

"I found us a place." Rick folded the map up. "It's not to far away and it's our best bet. I found us a prison."

_**A/N: I needed to fix this chappie ^^ made a mistake.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Well...I see some of you are properly frustrated with me and my non-updates. School's back and I'll be loaded down with homework, but never fear, I will update more! I'm sick at the moment, it feels like I'm swallowing nails at the moment. Bleh, anyways...Here's my update so no one comes and kills me.**_

_**Disclaimer: None of the characters, except my own Rose, are mine. **_

It was deathly cold in the prison and Carol held baby Rose close. It was also empty. Not a soul dwelled in the prison, unless you counted the walkers that shambled in the shadows of the prison. Baby Rose was sniffling now and it wouldn't be long before she started to wail. Rose was only a week old, she was so small and her skin was still pink and soft. She had her mothers eyes and her hair. She was as delicate as a Rose and Carol had a hard time believing her father was Merle Dixon. She looked to sweet and innocent. Yet, Rose had been a kind soul and she had seemed to actually care for Merle.

Baby Rose started to cry, little by little and Carol went to her bag, bringing out a small cloth she had always carried. Sitting down, she drapped the towel over her shoulder and began to feed Rose, thinking this must be why she was crying. The others were conversing in a small group, mostly wondering if coming here was a good idea and if they should leave now. Rick was strained and Carol could tell he was about to snap at any second. Lori was sitting down across from Carol, hand on her swollen stomach.

"I can feed her if you want." She offered, warching her feed Rose.

"No!" Carol said fiercly, scaring herself. "I mean, oh I'm sorry. I've got her." Carol felt a kick inside her and almost groaned. She didn't want Lori feeding Rose for some reason. Maybe it was because Rose was related to Daryl and Merle, or because she had gotten attached to the little cooing baby, Carol didn't know. Giving Rose to Lori felt like giving her own child away and she didn't want to do that.

Carol ran a hand over her own swollen belly, feeling the nudges she was getting from her own children. Carol looked to Daryl, who was watching her with a cold gaze. Carol sighed as she stroked Rose's head his her thumb. Daryl wasn't fond of baby Rose. Maybe because she was Merle's, Carol didn't know. She was annoyed that he would hate an innocent child for that reason. The group talking dispersed, and Carol could see many were unhappy.

"We're staying." Rick announced. "Now until we have this place properly cleaned out, nobody goes off alone or you'll be mistaken as a walker." His voice echoed throughout the chamber they were in and Carol shivered again. There was a slight draft in these concrete walls and Carol hugged baby Rose closer to her body, a hard thing to do with her belly jutting out, trying to keep her warm.

"Everybody, stay together." Rick told them again as they began to get up. Rick and the others had already been cleaning the prison out for a week. They had finally cleared the first floor and sucessfully locked everything else up, but they didn' know if anything else was lurking in the shadows of the large Prison they had taken. Looking around, Carol couldn't help but feel a pang of grief as she looked for Andrea's blonde head.

She would never see Andrea again. Daryl had certainly closed up after she died and the others didn't mention her. There had been so many deaths. Amy, Patricai, Otis, Shane, Jim, Sophia and more within their small group. Their small group which seemed to be getting smaller and smaller as time wore on. Rose was done eating by now and Carol cradled her as she fell asleep, following the rest of the group as they were led to different bed chambers for the night.

Lori and Carl went with Rick while Beth and Hershel took a chamber. Maggie and Glenn paired up. That left Carol and Daryl together while T-Dog went to his own cell alone. Rick didn't like the idea of T-Dog being alone, but consented to it. Carol carried baby Rose into their cell, laying her down in the middle of the bed and covering her with the already warm blanket. She could feel Daryl's eyes on her as lay Rose down, shirt barely covering her stomach as she leaned down and gave Rose a kiss.

It surprised her when she felt his hands around her waist, pulling her back into him as his mouth met hers. Carol smiled against his mouth, kissing back. They hadn't been alone at all in the past week and since Daryl had been with Rick all week clearing out the Prison, this had been the first time they were actually alone together. Daryl's breath was hot on her face as his hands explored her.

"Daryl..." Carol trailed off, looking to their other bed where Baby Rose lay, but Daryl pressed a finger to her lips, capturing her mouth again. He began to strip her clothes off, along with his, pulling her towards the bed.

_**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**_

"She lacked the prenatal care, Rick." Hershel told him in a grim voice. Carol felt tears pricking at her eyes as she heard Lori sobbing in the next room. Blood stained her hands, but Carol made no immediate move to wash them. Nine hours of labor and all that showed for it was death. Carol felt sick to her stomach, jumping up and bolting to the other room.

Her stomach lurched as she neared the sink, making a dull splatting sound as it hit the sink. Gross. The salty smell of blood still lingered on her and she began to wash the blood away from her hands, frowning as she watched it disapper down the drain. Lori had lost the baby. She went into labor too soon in her pregancy and she almost died herself. She was covered in sweat and other gross stuff, realizing this as she began to wash her arms and face.

The baby was weak. He had paper skin and glass bones, his eyes barely open. It was a boy, going by the name of Lucas. Lori lacked the prenatal care she needed, and she couldn't really keep anything down these days. Carol was with her when she had gone into labor, having thrown her clothes on after she heard Lori scream. She had accidentally interrupted her and Daryl that night.

Carol knew something was wrong with the child as soon as it was delievered. It was barely moving, not even to scream as babies did when they're born. Carol also noticed one other thing: The baby looked nothing like Rick. He had black hair and dark eyes. Rick had light hair and blue green eyes. Rick knew who's baby it was as soon as he saw it, but he still showed the same grief he would if it were his.

Carol felt a tear drip down her cheek and she brushed it away. That child didn't deserve to die. Rose didn't deserve to die. Her grief was replaced with panic as she realized why Lucas had died. Lack of prenatal care. Lack of nutrients needed for a growing baby. What if her babies died? And she needed more nutrients then Lori did! Carol felt light headed as she thought of these things, rubbing her damp hand across the small bulge in her stomach.

"I'm going to keep you alive." she whispered, stroking her belly slowly.

_**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWDTWDTWD**_

Grief still lingered in the group, clutching the hearts of those in the group as they moved about for the next few weeks. Daryl had taken a firmer grip now, taking over when Rick wasn't around. Rick had ordered immediate store runs after the baby died. They needed prenatal vitamins for Carol and assorted things for Baby Rose. Rose kept quiet most days, not making much sound. She only started to cry when she was hungry, and Lori had taken that over.

Carol felt no need to stop her, mainly because she knew what it was like to lose a child. She had lost so many with Ed after Sophia that she lost count. Maybe it was his well placed blows to the abdomen, or him pushing her down the stairs that one time. The farthest she had gotten in a pregnancy with Ed after Sophia was twenty-one weeks. To many miscarrages. To many deaths. After all that, Carol had decided to go on the pill, not wanting to risk herself anymore grief on what would have been.

Something boiling over caught her attention as she rushed over to the stove top where he noddles were about to spill over the edge of her pot. She was making sauce tonight for everybody. She had found the cans of sauce in the cupboard and decided she would just throw it together for everybody. She spooned the noodles into some bowls for everybody, ladling the sauce on top of the noodles and carrying the bowls out, two by two.

There were only four of them tonight. T-Dog and Glenn were eating with Carol and Daryl. Rick had watch, Lori and Carl went to bed early and Beth was sick so Hershel was tending to her tonight.

After everybody was served, she sat down with Daryl, resting her bowl on her stomach. She almost laughed at herself as she did so, but held it in. That was something you would usually see in movies. Pregnant woman setting stuff on their pregnant bellies as they ate. Seemed childish as she thought about it that way, but she shrugged it away, choking on her sauce as she heard what Glenn had asked them.

"So, Daryl never get's to feel that wonderful matress beneath him, does he?" Glenn asked, giggling into his pasta. T-Dog smirked, spooning food into his mouth as he watched Carol's expression. Daryl looked up, glaring at Glenn.

"Who say's I'm always on top?"

_**A/N: Welp, thar you are! Long chappie for you tonight ^^ But I have to go to bed, as my throat hurts and I have school tomorrow. TTFN.**_


End file.
